House Bohn
House Bohn is the ancestral house presiding over the realm of Coldoak. The head of the house traditionally lives in the capital city of Witchport. History Of House Bohn House Bohn has long been a House of aggression and financial turmoil, the only reason perhaps that they have not yet succeeded in producing a thriving empire on the High Continent. House Bohn was founded by the warlord Grystopher Bohn, who took over the city of Watchport, which had been being ruled by a council of merchants. The city in due time became known as Witchport, due to the feverous superstitions of Grystopher, and eventually became the official name once everyone had forgotten the old one. From the city of Witchport, Grystopher conquered a large region in the Southeast, which became known as the realm of Coldoak. Grystopher was planning to embark on a huge conquest of the High Continent but was stopped from doing so after being posioned by his eldest son Hyrham. Following Grystopher's death, his sons and their descendants squabbled over the realm of Coldoak fro generations until being united by Ruell, known as The Under King, who proclaimed Coldoak as an independant united kingdom which would be ruled henceforth by a succession of Under Kings. For several generations this continued until the conquest of Cyvil Rand, who had amassed a mighty army of mercenaries in the Goldlands and had conquered the entire High Continent. Following Cyvil's conquest, the last of the Under Kings, The Under King Janil fell. Since that conquest, House Bohn has always resented the fact that they were made vassals and forced to bow to House Rand. Several times they have fought wars, civil and otherwise. They fought in the War Of The Urn against House Kelly of Bymead, they fought in the War Of The Sea Of Knives, attacking Bymead and then the Goldlands when most of House Rand's armies had been sent overseas for the invasion of Volvullig, they fought in the War Of Eggshells, crushing the army of House Laithwaite while securing a firm alliance with House Bogusz of Drachurst which has lasted generations. Most recently, after fifty years without incident, House Bohn invaded the Goldlands while House Rand sent soldiers to the Eastern Coast to aid House VanVelderhuizen against the Volvullig raiders under House Sandvy, starting the War Of Wine. Due to a spy their invasion was thwarted and they fought several more battles, notably their scouring of Berrowmalley and the near entire eradication of House Shieldes being quite prominent. After the surrender of House Bogusz after the Battle Of The Southern Edden Field, their strongest ally they still managed to muster another army which they planned to join up with their allies House McKabe and House Norclyffe. This joinging was prevented however and when battle loomed, House Bohn was hopelessly outnumbered. Seeing the hopelessness of the matter, they surrendered without a fight. This loss deeply scarred Coldoak, as the loss meant they were forced to pay House Rand a great deal of money as payment for their betrayal and acceptance back into House Rand's vast kingdom. This has led to a huge resentment that may burst out at any moment. Members Of House Bohn Lord Nikolas Bohn: The Lord Of Coldoak and head of House Bohn. Coat-Of-Arms And Words Of House Bohn